


Call You Back to Me

by chadillacboseman



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadillacboseman/pseuds/chadillacboseman
Summary: Cal struggles with a nightmare that brings back memories of the purge, and you have to comfort him.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Call You Back to Me

Cal’s brow was furrowed as he slept- you knew that was the first sign of the impending nightmare. You couldn’t imagine what he was seeing in this particular dream, but you knew it had to be unpleasant, judging by the way his mouth was screwed up, as if he was in pain. 

“Master Jaro, I’m sorry-” he’s mumbling now, and the pain in his words makes your heartache. His hand is flexing at his side, as if he’s reaching for the saber you know isn’t there. It isn’t until you see the tears prick at the corners of his closed eyes that you wake him, gently, by shaking his shoulder.

Cal’s eyes snap open and he lets out a choked gasp; his arms find you and he throws them around your waist, resting his head on your lap. You run your fingers through his hair and you whisper to him quietly, the usual words of comfort. “It’s okay, Cal. I’m here. Come back to me.” He sobs against you, his body shaking gently, and his grip tightens on your body. 

Your fingers continue to work in his hair as you murmur gentle words of grounding to him, “Everything is okay. You’re safe, you’re on the Mantis with me.” You feel some of the tension ease in him, but he maintains his grip on you as if his life depends on it. You know that part of him is likely embarrassed- no matter how many times you reassure him that it’s okay, he still feels like a burden on nights like this. 

The two of you remain like that on the bunk for what seems like hours- hell, maybe it was hours. You would never tell Cal to move, nor would you move from under him after a nightmare. You just made yourself comfortable and kept the gentle pacing of your fingers in his hair until he was ready to talk. And when that time came, he raised his head slowly and moved to sit next to you; his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was more than a little wild from your stroking. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts the words out, and his voice is shaky, as though he might burst into tears at any moment. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Cal.” He always apologizes, despite your constant reassurances. “Some nights-” he starts to speak, then pauses to take a breath and steady his voice, “some nights it feels like I’m there. Like I’m going to wake up in the temple during the purge and-” You move your hand to trace the scar on his neck and he trails off, his eyes closing at the gentle touch. “But when I wake up, you’re always here,” he manages to conjure a weak smile that fades quickly. “I will always be here-” you pause and move to rest your head on his shoulder, suddenly realizing how tired you are. 

Cal throws an arm around you and you both lean back in the bunk where you readjust to lay your head on his chest. You can feel his heart hammering away beneath your ear, but it begins to slow as he pulls you tightly against him. Your next words are a whisper, not wanting to wake him if he has already fallen asleep, “and every time you go into the dark, I’ll always bring you back to me.” To your surprise, he cups your chin gently and turns your face to look at his before pulling you into a kiss that makes your heart flutter. 

He says nothing, but he doesn’t need to- the way his body relaxes next to you tells you all you need to know. 

In that moment, you know that there’s no one in the galaxy Cal Kestis would rather be called back to.


End file.
